


A Perfect Pair

by MirageOasis



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Hypnosis, No porn in the text but the accompanying image is, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageOasis/pseuds/MirageOasis
Summary: This wasn't the first time I had ever been to one of her shows. Not even close. I came to Bastet's Den pretty much weekly, and if I'm honest it wasn't even for her that much. Sure she was pretty, and her voice was smooth like butter wrapped in silk, but really I just liked the booze for the most part.Which just made it all the more striking, that one night. When her voice suddenly began to sound like a siren's call.





	A Perfect Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Best accompanied with this image: http://hypnohub.net/post/show/61037

This wasn't the first time I had ever been to one of her shows. Not even close. I came to Bastet's Den pretty much weekly, and if I'm honest it wasn't even for her that much. Sure she was pretty, and her voice was smooth like butter wrapped in silk, but really I just liked the booze for the most part.

Which just made it all the more striking, that one night. When her voice suddenly began to sound like a siren's call. I turned in my seat towards the stage, seeing the doglike bartender give a knowing smirk out of the corner of my eye. "A shinin' jewel, isn't she?" he asked, voice gruff. Something about hearing it almost made me angry, like he was ruining something.

I muttered out a spacey "Yeah..." as I stared, transfixed on the singer. It felt like she was singing...TO me, more than even when people had sung to me directly before. Like she was grabbing me and forcing me towards her, even if I stayed planted in my seat. It's not even like she looked at me, or said my name. I just...knew. She was singing at me. And it washed over me like waves, as I felt my muscles relax with every word.

Eventually, I heard the bartender stand up. "ALRIGHT, YA MUGS, IT'S CLOSING, SO GETCHER ASSES OUTTA YER SEATS AND INTO THE STREETS." I jolted a bit, looking up and over at a clock on the wall. How long had I just been sitting there? And Eliza wasn't even done singing? I saw some looks from the patrons, some confused, some angry, some...kind of knowing. I think one might have been looking at me. But, everybody funneled out, at the behest of the avian bouncer. Except, I noticed, except for me.

I turned to the bartender, who just gave me another smirk. "Go on, kid. She's waitin'." I opened my mouth to speak, but my legs answered first, as I stood up and started walking to the stage, gait slow and unfamiliar as that feeling began to wash over me again. She was looking at me now, grinning as she hoisted me up and raised my chin to look her in the bright, blue, swirling eyes.

"Down here 'neath the sheets..." she sang, her voice whisping into my head and around my brain. "The world is mine to conquer, won't he long dear. I'm the king and you're the pawn,  
We're a per  
Fect  
Pair~"

She bent down, planting a kiss on my cheek. I had fallen to my knees at some point without realizing it. She caressed my cheek lovingly, before she smirked. "Actually..." she said, "I prefer goddess."

The last thing I can remember before I felt myself give in was me muttering "Yes, goddess."


End file.
